


Two Years of Training

by KabochaKitsune



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Now that he's proven himself at least competent, Zoro finds that Mihawk is drawn to him as more than just a swordsman.  Unfortunately (or is it fortunately?), swordsmanship is not the only thing he's outmatched in.  (All the virgin tropes, all of them.)





	Two Years of Training

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first One Piece fic I've posted? How is this the first One Piece fic I've posted. Hello, yes, I am joining the rest of the shounen community in pirate hell. (I'm not abandoning Naruto fic, don't worry, but my Sasuke muse is on an enforced hiatus for a bit.) I only vaguely know where this is going, so mind the tags as chapters are added.

Zoro doesn't remember the last time he felt winded just going through stances. New stances, fast stances, harder and longer a training session than he usually gives himself in his daily workouts for just motion without weights... but still. _Winded_. His injuries are taking a toll, a rougher one than he'd like. He can't be this weak. He doesn't have time to be this weak.

Mihawk says nothing as he finishes his meal, drinks two or three pitchers of water himself. He could really use a damn beer or some sake, but he's been denied the option of alcohol while he recovers. If it's supposed to make him heal faster, it sure doesn't _feel_ like it's doing much.

"Roronoa." Mihawk's voice interrupts his reverie, and it's only then that he notices he's been staring into an empty plate. He looks up, makes eye contact. God, those eyes are bright. Zoro doesn't back down from eye contact anyway - it's not something he even considers, not something that enters his head - but when Mihawk looks at him, it's as though he's transfixed. That gaze is fucking haunting, something he can feel a _push_ behind. Maybe most would feel it as pressure to back down, to turn; Zoro only feels that if he does, he'll be the shrike fool enough to flee before the hawk.

"You did well today."

Zoro sighs. "Not well enough."

"Don't be impatient." Mihawk's gaze remains clear, his voice level. "You still look and move like a skewered boar. Fight as well as you trained today without that handicap and your abilities will improve quickly."

"I'm a pirate. I don't have the luxury of letting myself be slowed down by _handicaps_."

Mihawk pauses, his glass of wine a breath from his lips. Zoro doesn't feel like he's being regarded like a piece of meat, exactly, but he can't quite articulate how it does feel. The glass lifts the rest of the way and Mihawk takes his slow sip, eyes never leaving Zoro's.

"In the field, you're not incorrect. But you are here to train, not to fight _yourself_ for your own life. Patience, Roronoa. You should be grateful I allowed you to begin even form training with those wounds."

Mihawk's gaze finally leaves him, returning to his book. Zoro takes the opportunity to stand before he can be drawn into more tiring conversations. "I'm gonna go wash up." And go to bed. He can't take a bath with all these bandages on, but he can wipe the sweat off himself and change the few he can reach himself before morning.

Before he gets more than a few steps, however, there's a hand on his shoulder. Zoro doesn't jump, but his heart rate climbs a few beats. How the hell does Mihawk move so silently?

"May I join you?"

Zoro blanks.

"I - what?"

When he turns to meet that gaze again - unreadable, always unreadable - he's not sure what he expects to find, but it isn't there.

"Uh. Sure, I guess?" Shouldn't there be more than enough bathrooms in this giant castle?

Mihawk's hand doesn't drop from his shoulder so much as trail down his upper arm, and Zoro's heart rate climbs again. What?

"Unless you'd prefer I didn't."

Zoro doesn't - no, no, he kind of gapes. "I thought you were having Perona do the wound-tending."

"That's not why I'd prefer to join you." The fingers trail back up, underneath the sleeve, Mihawk's thumb pressing a soft circle against the skin. Goosebumps rush up and down the full length of Zoro's arm. "Nor why I would join you somewhere private."

What. _What._

"I don't understand."

"Then allow me to be more clear."

The first hand doesn't leave his arm; the other lifts between them to brush the thumb across Zoro's chin, and as Mihawk leans in, everything snaps abruptly into place and a wild, red heat rushes across Zoro's cheeks. _Oh_.

OH.

"Ah! Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa!" Every inch of swordsman's grace is left somewhere in the saya on his hips as both of his hands fly up, one literally getting in between his mouth and Mihawk's and pushing against the other's face (fuck that's not the brightest thing he's ever done) as the other lands somewhere around his shoulder or collar and also pushes. "What - whoa!"

Mihawk, somehow, looks entirely unruffled. If a little disgruntled by the hand smashed against his lower face. He lifts his own hand - the one that was just holding at the tip of Zoro's chin - to grasp around that wrist and lower Zoro's hand firmly but gently.

"I apologize. Are you uninterested?"

_Uninterested!? Try "what the fuck" before you get that far!_

"That's not - I didn't -" Where the hell did his words go??

Mihawk cocks a brow. "If I overstepped in presuming your orientation, I apologize for that as well."

Okay now Zoro's head's just spinning. _Orientation._ That sounds like it came from the fucking moon with Enel for all the sense it's making to him right now.

"That's not it either!" Oh, good, now his words are back.

"Alright. I would like to understand. Explain, then, what the problem is."

"The problem is I'm a fucking virgin!"

...Great. Good. Great choice of words. Great time to remember what words sound like and how to make them with his mouth. Great.

Zoro's got just enough sense of himself and his surroundings, though, to see that brow arch up a little further, and for something new to shift into those piercing yellow eyes.

"...I'm afraid I don't believe that."

Zoro splutters. _What._ What. What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?

"Yeah? Okay. Then try kissing me again and see if I have any idea what the fuck I'm doing!" Fuck's sake!

"Alright."

...Wait.

Wait, what, did he just -

He did, and now with one of his hands held completely out of the way by Mihawk's and his other one as dumb as the rest of him, the Shichibukai has completed that lean in and pressed his mouth to Zoro's and oh fuck he just has no idea what he's doing. (True to his word.)

He just stands there, numb and stupid, with the other man's mouth slanted against his, warm and surprisingly soft and fuck what does he do what does he _do_ -

"Mh!" He sure as hell didn't _mean_ to make that sound but it's what comes out when Mihawk's lips shift, folding between his and. And.

And what the fuck is he _doing_ , standing here like an idiot when _Dracule fucking Mihawk_ is kissing him? Shit!

Shit, the flush in his face redoubles, but Zoro forces his eyes to close and his head to tilt, tentatively shifting his mouth in an awkward attempt to copy the movements against his. Are his lips too stiff? Is his mouth too dry? Holy shit, what the fuck is _happening?_

...Mihawk is apparently attracted to him, is what's fucking happening, so if all those words he couldn't find before would just shut the fuck up and turn back off that'd be fucking swell. His brows knit and he tries again, his shifts less hesitant but still unpracticed, and at least he doesn't feel embarrassed by the _shiver_ that rolls down his neck when he feels the other's mouth open and a tongue slip between his lips. Oh, he has no idea what the fuck he's doing, but he opens his mouth all the same, pressing forward a little to try to show some enthusiasm. It's harder to figure out how to move his lips like this, but maybe that matters less than letting the other's tongue dip into his mouth, tracing along his. Oh. Oh fuck. Oh fuck that feels good... His own shifts, tracing back, pressing back, not trying to push into Mihawk's mouth (not _yet_ , maybe) but just trying to figure out how to return that fantastic sensation -

"Ah?"

His mouth is still open, tongue still halfway into a press, but when his head catches up he realizes Mihawk's hand is on his face, thumb and forefinger on either side of his chin, holding him where he is so that the brunet could pull back.

"Don't open your mouth all the way. Part your teeth just enough for my tongue to fit between them without scraping."

Zoro... doesn't blush. Doesn't feel chastised or talked down to. He just closes his mouth, swallows, and then nods. And when Mihawk leans back in, he follows those instructions, opening his mouth just enough, and _oh_. Oh, it feels even better like this... Mihawk's tongue brushes his tongue and the roof of his mouth in one easy push, drags against the underside and brushes through his lips with the movement, and Zoro finds himself sucking on it now that his lips are easier to move, doing so without even thinking, and the next breath that leaves him is finally relaxed, a sigh through his nose.

When Mihawk pulls back this time, it's with a gentle shift and a smack of lips, and Zoro feels like the kiss was ended rather than that he was held still just so the other could back away. That has to be progress?

"You're a fast learner, Roronoa."

Yeah, that sounds like progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support my work? [Buy me a ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/kabochakitsune) or find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
